1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors and, in particular, to a slotted beam electrical connector which utilizes piercing means to effect a connection with a communication service wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a telephone communication system many of the connections between a subscriber's premises and a distribution cable are implemented, for example, with aerial service wires. Because such wires are exposed to a wide range of temperature variations, moisture, wind loading and the like, and because such wires quite frequently must be routed through trees and shrubbery, it is essential that the wires be covered with an insulative material capable of withstanding all of the aforementioned environmental rigors if a reliable connection is to be maintained oven an extended period of time.
As noted in my copending application Ser. No. 710,020, filed of even date with this application, an insulative material which advantageously meets the foregoing requirements is polyvinylchloride. However, at temperatures near 0.degree. F. or lower, polyvinylchloride becomes extremely hard.
In order to effect a relatively rapid termination of an aerial service wire, it would be advantageous to utilize some form of connector which does not require extensive preparation of the wire ends. There are several connectors of this general type which have been disclosed in the prior art. One such connector which relies upon a crushing of the insulation surrounding the conductor to effect a connection is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,147 issued to W. Pferd et al on Nov. 26, 1963. Another prior art connector of this general type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,498, issued to A. Logan on Feb. 8, 1966. This connector utilizes edges on a pair of jaws to pierce or tear apart the insulation to bite into the conductor. Still other prior art connectors employ a slicing action to cut through the insulation and bite into the conductor. Examples of this type of connector can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,221, issued to G. V. Lenaerts et al on July 21, 1970, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,587, issued to B. C. Ellis, Jr. et al Mar. 19, 1974.
However, none of the aforementioned connectors is capable of crushing, tearing, penetrating or slicing through polyvinylchloride insulation at relatively low temperatures repeatedly without being deformed, misaligned or fractured. Upon the occurrence of any of these latter effects, the connector is no longer capable of providing a reliable termination.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to develop a connector which can be advantageously used to terminate a communication service wire without extensive preparation of the wire ends.
Another object is to provide a connector which is capable of piercing through a hard insulation, such as polyvinylchloride, repeatedly and reliably even at low temperatures.
A further object of the present invention is to configure a connector which pierces through the insulation surrounding a conductor while maintaining the integrity of the insulation about outer edges of the connector for enhancing the tightness of a connection.
Still another object is to develop a connector which can advantageously yaw laterally to ensure proper engagement of the connector with an offset conductor and therefore reduce the possibility of damage to the connector.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a connector which can advantageously accept a predetermined range of wire sizes.